Above All
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: A Mixed Signals sequel. A heartbroken child arms himself with his great-great-great grandmother's grimoire in an attempt to save the only woman who matters - his mother, Bonnie Bennett. B/D and B/J.
1. Prologue: The Effects of the Spell

_Long time no see...don't call it a comeback. I've been working on my original fic on another site and life has been hella busy. This idea bit me a while ago and I finally decided to indulge. Now I know I have other stories open. One current TVD fic and two crossovers. Yes I'll finish those. However this must be written. _

_First, if you haven't read Mixed Signals, you'll need to do that. This is the sequel. Yes ladies and gents I'm writing a sequel. A few of you were not happy with the ending of that one and it was always my intention to go back and revisit the two OCs I created but to also let the love triangle shine in a different way. I hope you enjoy this little story. Still there are conversations and happenings in that tale that you made need to fully understand this one. _

_Second, my timeline is a lot different than what is happening during the current season. In fact this story picks up back at season one. Not sure if the current season three players will make an appearance. I'm definitely not happy with my favorite characters' treatment this season. So this may be my own personal revolution. _

_Now that I've said all that...shall we...remember CW...LJ Smith...rightful owners...I just take these characters out for play dates and only get paid in reviews._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Above All~<strong>_

_~Prologue~_

The scent of pancakes wafted to her nose and she cooed, "This is why I married him." Yes, she was well on her way to a blissful six years of marriage if her husband kept delivering on his promise to cook breakfast every morning. She cuddled against the mountain of pillows, rolling deeper into the sheets, until she fell on the floor, "What the hell?" How had she possibly fallen on the floor, they had a California King, she could roll at least five times before she reached the edge and still leave room for Izzie and Noah. Something just wasn't right but she was still unwilling to embrace the morning. She grumbled and groaned, curling into a fetal position on the floor in an attempt to find the remains of her peaceful night's sleep.

Bonnie stretched and opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of her old high school bedroom. Her cheerleading uniform was on the back of the door. Pictures of Caroline and Elena decorated her mirror and there was a tiny pink box on the dresser wrapped in a white bow. The same box had adorned the furniture on the morning of her sixteenth birthday. It held the keys of the _Prius_ her father purchased to make up for his chronic absenteeism. She sat up straight and rushed around her room. She furiously searched for a calendar, cell phone, anything that would confirm her unfounded fear, "It just can't be possible."

When she crawled into bed the night before she had been Bonnie Bennett Gilbert, wife of Jeremy, mother of Noah and Isabella, and Mystic Falls' resident witch. She made the best chocolate chip pecan cookies on the block and the high school jocks always watched her weed her garden. She was the hot mom in the neighborhood. Now she was thrust back into her teen years. Acne, heartbreak, and yes she was still a virgin in this timeline. She brought her fingers to her lips as she finally scrolled through her cell to the calendar and saw it was merely days before she first became aware of Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie panicked.

Only a spell could cause such a dire adverse effect as sending her back in time. A spell in Emily's grimoire, but if she had spoken the words of the incantation, then she would recall it. She didn't. Nothing came back to her mind except the last night she spent with her husband and his promise that they had definitely created little Gilbert number three. If she hadn't muttered the ancient Latin only one person had, "Shit…Noah Matthias Bennett – Gilbert, mommy is going to wring your cute little neck."

Sheila Bennett picked that moment to open the door during Bonnie's nonsensical random threats, "About time you get up sleeping beauty, we have much to discuss."

Her heart leapt and sank at once, "Grams." Not since Izzir's birth had she seen her beloved Grandmother, and then she had been a mere spirit there to bless the soul of her great grandchild. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. What was her son up to?

The woman rolled her eyes, "No it's the tooth fairy, girl get up," She offered her granddaughter a hand before she balanced those hands on her hips and took in the sight before her, "I see Bennett little ones are still as mischievous as ever. Child's just as bad as you, it's why we bound your powers at age five, and you were hell on wheels." She backed out of the door, "Come on your breakfast is getting cold and you have a Physics test this morning, it's the one you failed that sent you into a Ben & Jerry's pint an hour depression."

Bonnie exhaled; unaware that she had been holding her breath the entire time Sheila was speaking. She went through her long forgotten motions. The prolonged minutes it took to blow dry her curly hair and flat iron the unruly mess into silky straight strands. Wasn't this the reason she had opted for wearing a sleek bob after her son's birth. It shaved minutes of her morning routine. She loudly protested at the flower child wardrobe in her closet. Why wasn't she home with all of Banana Republic's finest creations hanging before her? Had she really managed to get a date with her frumpy clothing?

Forty – five minutes later she was at the breakfast table, indulging in her grandmother's famous pancakes, sausage, and eggs. She devoured half a pitcher of orange juice before the elder Bennett joined her, "Slow down 'fore you choke." She sat back and stared at the woman in front of her. Years had passed and her heart still ached when she thought about her death, "Stop thinkin', I'm here now, and we've got a mess and a half to get you out of."

Bonnie felt her brows lift, "I just need to get home, restrict Noah from his playstation, and make him sit on the bench during his soccer game."

Sheila reached across the table and took Bonnie's hand, "What do you remember?"

Her face flushed hot and she skipped the memories that involved her husband, "Homework, dinner, bed, and waking up here."

She didn't miss the worry that spanned out across her grandmother's face or the way her lips twisted when she had painful information to relay, "Bonnie you died three months before the day Noah cast the spell to reverse time." Sheila tightened her grip, "He's trying to undo your death."

_~Above~All~_

Damon Salvatore did not like early morning wake up calls. Even if it was preceded by his favorite little children delivering breakfast to him while he still lounged in his bed. Izzie Gilbert kissed his nose before she skipped off to go wake her dad, but Noah remained at the foot of his bed, staring. The kid had the maniacal genius thing mastered at an early age.

"What do you want short stack?" Noah wiggled his finger and the door closed and locked. "Your dad told you stop using or he was going to have Lucy bind you." The kid shrugged and remained rooted to his spot. Damon patted the space beside him as he cut into a particularly runny egg, "Come on and tell Uncle Damon what's bothering you."

The child climbed on the bed and grimaced at the sight on the plate, "Izzie cooked not me."

Damon tossed his fork down still churning a runny yolk over his tongue, "It shows and tastes like it." He turned to face the child next to him. He recognized the look of guilt and he wondered if Noah had destroyed his father's favorite golf clubs or forgot to do a project, "Okay spill it mini Bennett."

Noah's eyes brightened, "It worked." Damon frowned as the little boy pulled a folded piece of paper from the band of his superman pajamas and thrust it in the vampire's face, "I can feel it…I know it worked Uncle Damon."

The eldest Salvatore brother recognized the script in which the spell was written. He translated the words on the page easily. He whispered the incantation at the end of the text and he felt his presence slipping from one time to another. Before he completely transitioned he looked at the little boy in his bed and wondered aloud, "Noah what have you done?"

And just like that Damon Salvatore found his way back to Mystic Falls, VA circa 2009. He knew what he had to do; he couldn't let Bonnie Bennett die, "Welcome home Damon." He stood and brushed the dust off his pants and grabbed his head when the voices of a hundred witches attacked him at once, "Okay welcome to your home," He hissed, climbing the basement stairs to the main level of the house, "Witches."


	2. Chapter 1: I Missed You

_Thank you kindly for the warm wishes and the welcome back. I missed you guys. Chapter one...let's do it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Missed You<strong>

Bonnie closed her locker and nearly jumped at the sight of Damon Salvatore, "Good morning witchy." She cast her eyes around to the unsuspecting students and hoped they hadn't heard his greeting, "Oh I forgot today is the day you meet Stefan Salvatore, reformed ripper, consummate gentleman, and the less attractive brother. You also lust after him and essentially play matchmaker for Queen Emo and King Brooder." She didn't hesitate to walk away from him, tucking her history book in her messenger bag and heading towards homeroom, "Alaric will make an appearance in about a week or two." She was content at playing stupid, "But it will be months, hell almost a year before you fall for Prince Emo."

She turned on her Van covered heel and finally indulged the vampire, "What Damon?" In this timeline they had yet to meet. There were weeks left to pass, indiscretions with her best friend, and an attack on her life that had yet to happen. They were still technically strangers but there were secrets lingering between them that refused to stay contained in a specific span of time.

He smiled, "There's my girl," He placed a hand on either side of her head and walked her backwards until her back met the wall, "Tell me what you know."

She belched, apologized, and had the common decency to look mortified, "For one my grandmother still makes a hell of a breakfast."

He shook his head and clutched his stomach, "Your daughter doesn't."

Her eyes misted just a bit at the mention of Izzie, "Are they okay…do they…I mean…"

His finger caressed her chin, "They miss you…Jeremy misses you…" She noticed the strange glimmer in his eyes, "You look good Bennett." There was no need for him to say it, he had missed her.

She self consciously tucked her hair behind her ear, "I went to bed last night and woke up this morning sixteen again."

Damon confirmed the thoughts that resulted from the conversation with her grandmother, "It was Noah," He allowed her release from his impromptu captivity and proceeded to walk her to class, "Kid's going to be a hell of a warlock one day, I'm just glad he's on my side." He halted his movement, "He showed up in my room this morning and shared his mischief. He was so proud. He was excited." She didn't miss the pride registering on his child's godfather's face, "Now I'm here." Damon started to walk again, unwilling to confront the elephant in the room.

"So it's true…" She bit her lip, "I'm really dead."

His steps faltered and then his hand reached for hers. His palms were cool to the touch but she could feel. She felt the tightness of his grip, "Not now and I plan on keeping it that way." He opened his mouth to speak and then opted for a different course of conversation, "This is where I get off the trip down future memories lane," He sniffed the air, "I smell a mangy mutt." He pressed a kiss to her temple and muttered, "Happy Birthday Bennett," before he disappeared.

Bonnie was still in shock whenTylerreached her, "So rumor has it that the lovely Bonnie Bennett is now sixteen and ready to accept my invitation to party." Oh how she had forgottenTyler's shameless attempts at flirting between classes and hookups with Vicki Donovan. He took an unwelcomed kiss from her lips, "Tell daddy what you want for your birthday."

She swallowed the bile in the back of her throat, "You, to get a clue." Undeterred by her insult, Tyler Lockwood followed her to their first class of the day, "Thank you for the warm birthday wishes but I'll be celebrating with Grams this evening."

"Is she a light sleeper,"Tylerslipped into the desk beside her, "I can come by after eleven before midnight and officially welcome you to womanhood."

Was this really the same man married to her best friend in their future? She was growing increasingly ill by his poor attempts at earning an invitation to her bed, "I think I'll pass."

Tylersmirked and rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He caught sight of Vicki Donovan in the hall and promptly jumped from his seat, "I can always find a better opportunity."

Bonnie shook her head and started to review her notes when she heard a throat clearing. She looked up to meet the warm brown eyes of the youngest Gilbert. He didn't say much, he only stood, watching her, and contemplating how to break the ice, "I just…thanks…" He stammered and hawed, "I'm glad you're my sister's best friend." Her face flushed in response to his words and she accepted the paper he offered. He had refused to sketch one image after his parents' death but for her birthday, he had. Her presence had already ruined the historic chain of events. In her time, he had only begun to dabble with drawing again after he found his ancestor's journal. She unrolled the string tied contraption to find the image of a little girl, with tight curls and bow shaped lips. The details….the personality…it was a life like rendering…

She choked back her tears, it was Izzie, "I don't know why but I have been seeing her face in my dreams for the past week and I wanted to draw you something for your birthday…I can try again if you don't like it."

She wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand and clutched the paper to her chest, "No it's perfect," She stared at the picture again, "It's absolutely beautiful."

Jeremy smiled and her heart crumbled, "Happy birthday Bonnie."

And like that he was gone.

She wondered if on some unconscious level he knew. Did he remember the first time they made love? Could he recall their wedding day? Did he know he was the one who cut Noah's cord and placed him in her arms seconds after he was born?

Maybe the spell affected their memories and what they perceived to be past, present, and future events. She studied the drawing in her hands. She allowed her fingers to trace the outline of her daughter. Bonnie had done the same thing Noah did once, tampered with the balance of nature for the sake of love. She would do it again if presented with the same opportunity. She understood her son's position all to well.


	3. Chapter 2: Words of Warning

_I apologize for the delay. It was a hectic week. Are you ready...let's do this..._

**_Chapter 2: Words of Warning_**

Bonnie Bennett could define physics, it was the natural study of matter and its motion through space…time, along with the related concepts of energy and force. To keep it simple, physics was magic. She of all people should have been a master of the class, but when she stood at the sound of the final bell before lunch, she knew, Ben & Jerrys were waiting at home even if the depression didn't cripple her for a week like it had before. She took a deep breath, gathered her things, and headed for the door. She was caught off guard by the bubbly blonde who wrapped her in a crushing hug and nearly lifted her off the ground.

"Care Bear," She cried when her feet finally touched the floor, "Please don't do that again."

There were tears in her friend's eyes and fresh blood rushing to her cheeks. Arms wrapped around her yet again and she felt the thunderous beat of the head cheerleader's heart, "Happy Birthday Bonnie."

She pulled back from the embrace, "Is this the same girl who tossed a card at me last year."

Caroline shook her curls, "Bonnie, seriously, this is sixteen, the year of the car," She elevated a brow; "Father of the year did pull through didn't he?" Bonnie nodded in the affirmative and she continued, "The loss of virginity," Bonnie cringed, "With someone other thanTyler'Asshat' Lockwood." Caroline entwined their arms, "It's a year of possibilities, there's change on the horizon I can feel it."

She had missed this, the Caroline Forbes who bubbled over with possibilities and opportunities, "Right now I need a tutor and pizza with some ranch dressing."

Nazi Forbes appeared, "No carbs and definitely no fat, we have a game Friday night and I don't need you bloated in your cheerleading uniform."

Bonnie tried to groan but the sound was lost in her throat when the unfamiliar image of a lackluster Elena Gilbert came into view. She sat alone at their requisite table, pushing around the food on her plate, as she pretended to eat. Bonnie had forgotten how affected the girl had been by her parents' untimely death and her survival. Beside her was the journal containing her constant unspoken thoughts, under her eyes were the bags – a testament to nights without sleep, and on her face was a feigned smile she wore just for her friends.

"I just want her to be happy." It was an absent thought that crossed her mind. She took a few steps and quickly joined her friend, "Hey E."

The girl's eyes brightened just a bit, "Happy Birthday Bonnie." Her voice was hoarse from the hours she had spent screaming out from unwelcomed nightmares, "Show me the keys."

Bonnie held the key ring up for both girls to see and it was the first time she became conscious of the brass triquetra that held her keys. Magic was in her DNA and there was no way to escape it.

"So what are your big plans?" Bonnie accepted the offering of Caroline's celery stick and peanut butter, "Dinner, speeding on the highway in the new car, or a big date….someone said they saw you talking to a hottie in the hallway earlier."

Damon and Bonnie were already screwing up the timeline, "No hottie…just some kid's big brother looking for the guidance office." She explained away her indiscretion with a sliver of truth.

"Not the way I heard it," This is where Caroline easily terrorized Bonnie's nerves of steel, "Tiki said…"

Bonnie stole another celery stick, "Consider the source Caroline, just a lost brother trying to register a hopeful new piece of eye candy to add to our school's meager offerings."

The blonde grabbed her head, "Enough with the SAT prep words already B," Caroline's gaze traveled around the cafeteria until her sights landed on the specimen who held her interest, "I think we have plenty to offer already."

_Why Noah…why couldn't you return mommy to the years after graduation when we weren't swapping exes like clothing. _

Elena cleared her throat, "I'm going to head to history class."

Bonnie jumped up. "I'll come with." She smiled at Caroline later, "I expect a night off from this torturous diet since it's my birthday."

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "I expect my friend who used O-M-G religiously to return to her senses tomorrow and stops with the nonsense that is the SAT."

Bonnie rushed to catch up with her other best friend, "Elena wait…" The girl slowed her steps grudgingly. When Bonnie fell into stride beside her so began to gently interrogate the eldest Gilbert, "How you doing?" She knew the answer to the question already, just like she knew it was only the tip of the iceberg for the pain headed her way. Maybe Noah's attempt to save her could also help Bonnie erase some of the torture life bestowed on those closest to her.

Caroline was alive and breathing. She had images of blonde haired, blue eyed babies playing on loop in her brain. As much as the witch adored the vamp and hybrid from her future, she knew Caroline would forever live with regrets. This was a chance to end those shoulda, coulda, woulda moments.

Elena was a shell of the girl she had grown up with and the back and forth she endured in the years between Stefan and Damon did little to repair the damage life had already delivered. She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into a deserted corner of the hall, "I need you to listen to me." The brunette studied her face and half acknowledged her statement, "Soon you'll meet someone who will seem like he's the answer to all of your prayers, but I need you to think, I need you to be smart," She paused, "I need you to be careful." The girl opened her mouth to speak, "Just listen," Bonnie took a breath and continued, "I've been having these really intense dreams and Grams says they're an omen, be careful E…be smart…take care…"

Before another word could leave her lips, Bonnie same him, Stefan Salvatore emerged from the main office and headed straight for them. Her warning was too little, too late; when she saw the beginnings of a new crush begin between her friend and the man ultimately responsible for the death and darkness that would surround them in years to come.


	4. Chapter 3: Double Jeopardy

_The muse would not cooperate..._

_She wanted to write other things and she did...they just weren't fanfic..._

_Okay so I'm back on this one and I finally found a way to merge some of the current season in with the past events as well as the ultimate storyline of this her fic. It may be a bit all over the place right now but I promise...soon it will all make sense...let's do this_

**_~`~Double Jeopardy~`~_**

"Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie stared at the hand extended towards them. Elena slid her palm against the vampires and smiled. He did not bite. No he turned his gray gaze towards Bonnie and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. This was not how her first introduction to Stefan Salvatore occurred. He ignored her and opted to follow Elena down the hall as she chased after her brother. No in this time and place, he was standing still, and extremely interested in the young Bennett. It made her nervous and she was ready to skip the last class of the day and rush home to garner wisdom from her Grams.

Had her return to this timeline interfered with history already? She became conscious of the blush in her friend's cheeks and the heavy lashes that shielded her eyes. Elena Gilbert was working overtime to win the war for Stefan's attention.

"Salvatore," Bonnie interrupted the three way stare-a-thon, "I met your _brother_ Damon earlier."

Stefan's resolve cracked but he quickly recovered, "Really," He paused, "Damon was here."

She nodded, "Yes something about registration…classes…immunization forms…"

Elena interjected, "Oh was that the hottie, Caroline saw you with?"YesMysticFalls' very own Gossip Girl had already mentioned their meet and greet session. Bonnie fully expected to see a full page spread in the morning paper.

Stefan backed away furrowed brows and all, "See you later Bonnie…" He snapped his fingers feigning a vain attempt to recall Elena's name, "See you later Bonnie's friend."

"That was weird," Bonnie nodded in agreement with Elena's observation. "See you in class." The brunette turned to catch up with her brother Jeremy.

Bonnie's hand reached for Elena's arm, "Go easy on him," She hesitated, "He's going to be okay…he just needs some time."

Elena looked at her friend confused, "And you know this how…"

A feeling of warmth washed over her, "Call it witch's intuition."

Her words did little to clarify the situation for the brunette but she took them and hurried off to the boys' room to confront the younger Gilbert.

Bonnie meandered through the hall to her next class. She was trapped in a haze. Damon was aware of their future and based on the brief interaction with Stefan so was he. What had gone wrong with Noah's spell? Immediately she worried about the fate of her children. If and when the balance totally shifted would her babies cease to exist? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the blur that whirled around her and whisked her into the janitor's closet. When the light flicked on, she found herself face to face with Stefan Salvatore.

When he spoke, she didn't feel safe or comforted, "Tell me what you know."

Her heart sank. There was something inherently different about this Stefan. She studied him for the first time that day. His eyes were brighter but held a darkness that made her shiver. His cheeks were rosy, which could only mean he recently fed. This was not the Stefan who won her best friend's heart. Bonnie Bennett was in the company of 'The Ripper'.

Bonnie reacted. Her eyes narrowed and she watched as Stefan fell to his knees, with his hands gripping his temples, "No, tell me what you know."

She had him until a wry grin curved his lips and he stood to his full height, "Cute Bonnie, but that little trick stopped working on me the year you fell in love with my brother."

His words registered as true but she ignored them, "My name is Bonnie Bennett Gilbert and you Stefan _The Ripper_ can go straight to hell, where you belong."

He was on her in seconds; hand around her throat and the other threatening to push through her chest and remove her heart. He pressed her against the wall and relished in the sound of her heart thumping violently in her chest, "Where's the fun in that?" He trailed his nose along the length of his neck, "Now I see it," He inhaled, "The fire…the passion…that's what kept him in love with you all those years…the reason why he bedded the women who looked just like you…" He leveled a chaste kiss just above her pulse point, "He cried so hard at your funeral until only blood left his eyes," He released her and created some much needed distance between them, "You're in denial Bonnie."

Bonnie said nothing. At the moment she needed answers, "Tell me how you got here?"

Stefan laughed, "One day I was in Chicagowith Klaus and Rebecca," Her mind raced, the day he spoke of fell during the summer before their senior year of high school, "The next I'm here with you." It didn't make sense. Stefan knew about her death. He also had intimate knowledge of Damon's feelings and the ones she continued to deny, "Don't try and make sense of it Bennett," He flashed the smirk she was used to seeing on the other Salvatore's face, "This time – space continuum shit doesn't apply to me." He closed the gap between their bodies and bent to meet her gaze, "Want to know a secret?" His fingers reached for her lips and she smacked them away. He seemed amused, "I love it when you fight," His breath tickled her ear when he leaned in to whisper, "Your little boy's spell, brought your favorite _Original_ home too."

She found herself alone and unable to breathe. She emerged from the closet and headed in the direction of Tanner's AP US History.

Bonnie kept her eyes trained on the seat in front of Matt. She purposely avoided Stefan and the seat he had reserved just for her. She went through class, mind whirling with fears and possibilities. She indulged a notebook full of what ifs and contemplated a hard drive overloaded with oh nos. Whenever she chanced a glance over her shoulder, Stefan was always staring, and his eyes were never focused on Elena, only her.

Klaus was here…

Stefan was evil…

And the life she once knew and loved was in jeopardy of being no more.

When the bell chimed, Stefan jumped from his seat and grabbed her things, "Hurry Bonnie, I think there's someone outside you want to see."

She didn't respond when Elena and Matt called after her. She put one foot in front other and followed the vampire out of the door. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she made her way down the stairs. Bonnie scanned the parking lot and immediately located Damon and his muscle car, but Stefan headed in the opposite direction. She whispered and prayed that the eldest Salvatore heard her words. Obviously he did, based on the way he slammed his door and sped to her side. She didn't have to ask for him to link his finger with hers and send every ounce of strength he possessed over their connection. Somehow she knew what awaited her.

Bonnie choked back her tears when Stefan's surprise came into view. There balanced on Klaus' hip was her daughter Izzie and at his side, smile spread across every inch of his face was son Noah. In unison they both yelled her name, "Mommy," and her heart broke and fresh salt water spilled from her eyes.

Klaus had her children, which meant he had her will. She would do anything to protect them and the hybrid would do anything to insure his plan was an overwhelming success.


End file.
